priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Choco Whip Mix Mix Coord
Choco Whip Mix Mix Coord (チョコホイップまぜまぜ) has not been worn by anyone in an advertisement. It was worn in episode 22 by Sophie. This coord is from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It is a Lovely Type coord. This coord is similar to the Merry Merry Cupcake Coord, Popcorn Pompom Coord, Cotton Candy Fluffy Coord, Fluffy Cupcake Coord, Bubbling Soda Coord and the Tangerine Sorbet Crisp Coord, despite the large differences between their names. User Coord Highlight "SoLaMi SMILE's new coords are based on Festival Snacks." "Twinkle Ribbon's top seller. They all look so tasty!" "Blow the wind itself away with sweets power!" Appearance Top A red top with a print of apricot hearts and a curling brown line tracing the bottom. Two ruffled pieces of fabric are sewn to the lower-right corner and end on the upper-left, one striped in yellow and pink, the other white and pale brown. The top strip has two chocolate ribbons sewn to it, and at the middle of the chest is a large chocolate ribbon with stripes of pink, yellow, and white, along with a white tulle border. At the middle is a colorful cupcake. The sleeves are composed of dark brown roses sewn to a ruffled white strap. Included are white gloves with ruffled cuff and roses of dark brown and red sewn around the wrist. Bottom A red princess skirt with a curling brown line tracing the bottom and a white band with apricot stitching. White colors the upper portion of skirt and has stripes of pink and brown covered in dots, and around the bottom of this is a white and brown striped band. Spread inches apart is a pattern of chocolate ribbons in two rows, with ornate pale brown and white heart designs between them. Between these are cupcakes and heart designs. Beneath the apricot waistband are two violet tulle strips circling the skirt, and sticking out of the bottom is ruffled light yellow fabric. Shoes Red pumps with frills lining the insert and a chocolate bow on the toe. Included are vertical pink and light yellow stripe knee-socks with lilac lines between them and rows of lilac shapes and red hearts on the top and ankle. The cuff is red with scalloped lining and dots covering it. Accessory A big brown, fuchsia, pale yellow, and powder blue striped ribbon. It is bordered with white frills and at the center is a pink decorative cupcake. Game '''Choco Whip Mix Mix Coord '''is a Lovely Rare Coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It first appeared in December wave of the 2014 2nd Live Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 螢幕快照 2015-02-14 下午01.10.49.png Choco Whip Arcade.png 2016-10-02 21.57.35.png Tumblr oldnj0kFCS1vfbp11o1 540.png IMG 20171002 150556~01.jpg Choco Whip Mix Mix Coord Non Render.png Anime Screenshots 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.57.14.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.56.33.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.56.14.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.47.02.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.46.31.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.45.02.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.44.03.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.43.41.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.42.03.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.26.06.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.25.45.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.24.41.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.23.17.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.22.52.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.21.21.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.20.49.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.19.45.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.19.29.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.18.47.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.18.02.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.17.41.png Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Rare Coord Category:Twinkle Ribbon Category:2014 2nd Live Collection Category:Anime Category:Sophie Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:2015 3rd Live Collection